In a silver halide color photographic light sensitive material, as a method of adding couplers to a photographic emulsion, a method is useful which comprises the steps of dissolving a coupler, in which an oleophilic ballast group is introduced, in a high boiling solvent, adding the soluyion to a solution of a hydrophilic colloid represented by gelatin to obtain an emulsifying dispersion, and then adding the dispersion to the photographic emulsion.
A coupler is required to have the following fundamental properties. The coupler is to have high solubility in a high boiling point organic solvent, to have excellent dispersion and dispersion stability in a silver halide emulsion, which do not produce any precipitation, to give a dye image which has excellent spectral absorption property and good color tone, and is clear in a broad color reproduction region, to give a dye image having fastness to light, heat and humidity, and to be easily synthesized from cheap raw materials with high yield and with high reproduction.
The ballast group has great influence upon these photographic properties, and various ballast groups are proposed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 44-3660, 48-25655, 48-25932, 48-25934, 49-16057, and 51-40804, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 47-4481, 49-8228, 50-19435, 51-126831, 52-86333, 56-30126, 57-146251, 58-42045, 59-177557, and 60-24547, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,573, 2,920,961 and 3,227,544.
However, these ballast groups are not sufficient to satisfy the above described properties.